In many applications, it is necessary to seal a roller bearing against environmental influences in order to ensure an adequate service life of the roller bearing.
For example, in wheel bearings for vehicles, it is essential to protect the roller bearings arranged in the wheel fixings against splash water and other contamination in daily use. Usually, contact seals are used for this purpose, which are known for example in the form of cassette seals which can be inserted in the roller bearing as a seal kit. The cassette seals usually contain one to two sealing lips arranged in the axial direction and one to two sealing lips lying touching each other in the radial direction.
DE 10 2009 050 215 A1 describes a sealing ring for sealing a roller space of a roller bearing. The sealing ring comprises a carrier part holding an elastic part and provided for fixing to a first bearing part. The sealing ring is provided for sealing, by means of a radial or axial sealing lip on the elastic part, the rolling space between the first bearing part and a second bearing part which is rotatable relative to the first bearing part, or between the first bearing part and another component attached to the second bearing part and movable relative to the first bearing part. The sealing lip is for this provided to form a gap with the second bearing part or with the component. Furthermore, the sealing lip has a ring groove for forming a lubricant ring closing the gap.